The Jewel
by Zakkers20
Summary: Follow the adventure of Moody Fiera as she searches for the Black Jewel of the Kharidian Desert for King Roald of Varrock and as she relives her memories along the way! Rated T for violence. review me!
1. Bad Memories

Hi everybody! This will be my first story on here so I hope that at least _somebody_ will like it. My grammar isn't exactly top notch because I'm still kinda young. But nevertheless, enjoy!

Oh and please don't sue me. Basically everything except the plot and some of the characters are owned by the great Jagex.

-------------------------------------

The rain splashed down like glue, sticking persistently on to the navy hood of Fiera. A long hand with bitten red fingernails swept it away. She tutted.

"Why do I bother…" She muttered with a sigh. Her feet were covered with patchy brown, leather boots, laces untied. As they stamped down in the black puddles Fiera shook her hood off, revealing shoulder-length rosy red hair, clearly visible in the darkness of the storm brewing overhead like a ferocious lion. Her small head was almost completely the opposite of her hair; it was dark and witch-like - although not ugly in looks, her mood was always different. Her brown eyes darted around her surroundings, waiting for any predator to pounce.

Of course, she was over-reacting. This close to Varrock, no monsters were alive to attack. Apart from the rats of course, which did no harm to anybody; even the kids just played with them, despite their hungry black eyes and widening mouth. But that incident kept on playing over in her head, like a Fortune Tellers Crystal Ball told the future, rewinding and playing, rewinding and playing… But this crystal ball told the past:

_She gleefully bounded across the fields, the grass happily swaying as the sun glared down at them, holding hands with a handsome man with spiky black hair, chuckling as she dragged him along with her. Fiera stopped and swirled round to look up and stare into the man's cute blue eyes._

_  
"Oh Korran, you're no fun!" Fiera joked, swaying their arms. "C'mon, let's play Hide 'n' Seek!" She exclaimed, putting on a puppy dog face. Korran snorted and shook his head._

"_Oh Korran, you're such a piggy-pie, you cute little---"_

_But Fiera was cut off. A loud growl could be heard from a distance away, but it was getting louder; closer. "What was that…?" Fiera gasped, both their heads snapping towards the sound. The long grass was crashed out of the way as something dashed through it, towards them…_

"_I'll check it out," Korran smiled nervously, and he jogged off towards the thing that had made the noise, immediately equipping his Dragon Claws that he had worked ever so hard for. Fiera stared after him:_

_  
"Be careful…"_

Fiera shook out of the moment and looked at the field where that same event had taken place. Of course, the grass had been cut down so low after the incident but the place still brought back bad memories… Final memories…

Her hand clenched upon the hilt of her long runite sword but instantly slipped off. She remembered that it was still raining and shivered, groaning at what the chilblains would be like when she got into the shower at the inn she was staying at for the night; she couldn't sleep outside like she normally did, unless she wanted to get the deadly _Cold Virus_. She quickly hurried on.

It was hard to find an inn to stay at; the two most popular ones, the _Jolly Boar Inn _and the _Blue Moon Inn_ were completely full; as she inspected the two, it looked like just drunkards who had probably stolen all that money from the West Bank the other day, which Fiera had heard on the news on her Crystal Ball. It was a surprise no suspicion had been aroused.

Eventually she found a relatively new place, named the _Flower Powder Pub. _It wasn't really meant to be an inn, just a pub (Which, Fiera noticed, was full of drunkards), but Fiera managed to convince the bartender to let her borrow a room for the night for the huge cost of 200 GP. It was a rip off on Fiera's part, but it was the only place to stay, save for outside - unless she really wanted to live in debt to the Phoenix or Black Arm gangs.

She never usually came to Varrock, it just brought of bad memories of times with a friend, but she had heard on the news on her crystal ball that King Roald was making an announcement the next day which could involve a big cash reward; it had drawn Fiera there like a looter to his treasure as her little hut in the Lumbridge Swamp where she lived, hiding from all other humans who also brought bad memories along with them, like it was sewn upon their foreheads, was in desperate need of repair, which needed money, which Fiera didn't have; she lived on the frogs and other beasts that dwelt in the tunnels below - they were actually rather tasty and spicy when you got used to them - and frequent donations from the priest who lived nearby. It wasn't pleasant what she had to drink, especially if the swamp water ran dry… Oh well, she'd always have the natural bodily 'resources' if she ever needed it, Fiera smiled grimly to herself in the rotting bed by the window.

The full moons were high up in the sky tonight; were those werewolves in the east howling along with the lightning that she could hear? Her eyelids didn't give her time to think, for they closed and wouldn't open for another six hours.

_There was a gasp in the distance. "Korran!" Fiera called desperately. "Korran, please!"_

Fiera awakened from her nightmare just as the alarm on her crystal ball sounded. Sweat beads rolled down her forehead like the rain had the night before as she wiped her bloodshot eyes. The sun shone through the window. A new day, a new adventure, she thought to herself, like she always did. Although that adventure was usually as crappy as the last day, she remembered moodily.

She got dressed, deciding to decline the kind offer of a free shower from the Bartender for two reasons; One, that she had got wet enough last night and was keen not to be soaked anytime soon and two, that the shower was probably as dirty as a demon anyway.

She walked out of the inn and gasped at the immense amount of travellers that had been dragged here by Roald's upcoming announcement - there were hundreds, thousands even! "Great Saradomin," Fiera muttered angrily to herself. "Loads 'a people. Just what I need,"

She didn't feel like being in the huge crowd of amateurs so decided to try her luck. She jumped up on to the roof of the Flower Powder Pub, ignoring the shouts of the bartender; "And to think I offered you a free shower!"

She leapt across the rooftops of the buildings. She once very narrowly dodged a fall that would have landed her in the pharmacy through the rickety and rubbishy built roof of it and setting down on the sturdy roof of the west end bank, where she could clearly see Roald.

"One has asked all you kind adventurers to come here today so that one may request something of you; one is searching for a jewel, a rare jewel, for one's precious Queen Ellamaria. So now one pleads to you; please find the Black Jewel of the Kharidian desert, where it was stolen from one of the great pyramids by an evil force! Do it for one; do it for Varrock; and most of all… Do it for the five million gold pieces one is offering for the successful find when it is handed in,"


	2. Into the Fire

_Chapter 2: Into the cooker_

Hi! This is the second chapter of The Jewel:- Into the cooker. Enjoy! Also please remember I'm young and this is my first fan-fic (Well, on here at least). As usual, Runescape belongs completely to Jagex.

-------------------------------------------------------

When Fiera heard about the enormous cash prize her eyes were set on it, like a lion to its prey. She was going to pounce like the moody lion she was.

King Roald had explained that the Jewel had been in the Kharidian Desert - Therefore, Fiera decided that this was her best lead and left in a hurry, her bad memories completely floated away.

The mud from the rain the previous night was almost as bad as it had been when it had been attacked by the violent rain. Fiera spat phlegm on the ground, staring at her destination. It was now or never.

She trailed forward, moving quickly; almost in a jog. As she left the large, safe Varrock border and entered the Desert land the rats grew giant, the sun blazing in her face, forcing her to pull off her air-trapping old rune helmet. She examined it closely; it was worth quite a bit… But she could never sell it. It was Korran's, and too valuable to be parted with. Fiera gulped. Korran…

_Fiera rushed the way Korran had, holding her bow in front of her with one hand, and one hand on her leather quiver; the quiver Korran had given her for her birthday just weeks before…_

_**Oh please, no…**_

"_Argh!" Korran's voice roared in pain from nearby._

"_Korran!" Fiera screamed back, tears flowing like waterfalls down her cheeks. "Korran!"_

"_Fiera! Stay back!"_

_Fiera couldn't do as Korran said… She had to help him… But she was foolish and not looking where she was going; a rock tripped her up and her bow flew out of her hand as she heard a bloodcurdling roar. _

"_KORRAN!"_

Fiera blinked and shook her head. Best not to dwell on the past, she told herself.

She passed several warriors leaving the Duel Arena; an evil mage dressed in Black and Red Mystic Robes holding some sort of purple staff; a weak little girl with several large cuts wearing just some ragged travellers clothes and wielding a bronze shortsword, who asked for free stuff from Fiera - Fiera just knocked her back.

But then a large, muscular figure dressed in Dragon Armour passed her. He had a dark aura around him; something that immediately filled Fiera's mind and thoughts with the colour Black. Fiera shivered with terror as the warrior chuckled… It was somewhat familiar. Fiera shook her head nervously… No, she didn't know anybody evil. Before she could look any further, the warrior had disappeared in a purple ball which quickly dissolved before her eyes.

After a while of thought she made her way to the Shantay Pass. The owner, Shantay, didn't look too cheerful. Fiera told herself that she couldn't talk - she wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world either, but the reason Shantay was glum was clear; since no new places had been discovered in the Kharidian Desert hardly anybody paid to get through. Business was bad. Fiera supposed the situation would soon change as she wasn't the only person who had the thought of coming to the desert - why, she had seen a whole congregation of people preparing for the trip to the desert, with waterskins, robes, everything! Of course, Fiera wanted to get there first and had brought nothing. She was going to have a tough time.

Shantay was positively delighted that somebody paid him for a pass; usually the people that actually came either tried to mug him or tried to climb the high wall next to the pass; whether they were successful and got over, or unfortunate and landed back on the ground with a broken leg didn't stop them. They always came back. He thanked the redhead as she walked through the pass. "I'll be having dinner tonight…" He muttered happily to himself.

"Magic carpet, dear?" An old man's voice sounded from next to Fiera. Fiera cocked her head on to her shoulder. The man was dressed in a white turban and matching clothes. He was very tanned and wore a kind expression. He looked like he was going to die soon…

Fiera scowled. Everybody died. Nothing could help that.

"A flying carpet!" She sneered coldly. "What in Saradomin's name is that?"

The old man didn't seem to take notice of her tone. "Why, it'll transport you anywhere, m' dear. Pollnivneach to the dead land of Sophanem for just 200 gold pieces!"

The transport struck Fiera. Well those chaps back at Varrock would be in for a shock! She thought to herself. Their faces when they realised they didn't need to prepare all those items! She would have laughed if she had been in the mood - which she had not been for a long time.

"I'll take a to and return to the Pyramid in the southeast," Fiera nodded, repeating Roald's statements and handing over 400 Gold pieces. The man greedily took the gleaming coins. "Very well, M' dear. Thank you, yes, thank you,"

Fiera glared at him for no apparent reason and shoved herself on the magic carpet the man had prepared. Soon the carpet was off… Off towards the pyramid that had once held The Black Jewel of the Kharidian Desert.


	3. Traps

_Chapter 3: Traps_

Hey! Today I bring you Chapter 3 of the story; Traps. As usual, Jagex owns all Runescape stuff - Oh, and please don't forget to R&R! Thanks

------------------------------

The magic carpet came to a gentle stop, and the breeze of the musty wind on Fiera's face lessened. She licked her lips with a dry tongue. Even now she was dehydrated.

Luckily she found a waterskin by the base of the pyramid; despite the fact that it was almost empty, she savoured every last precious drop of the clear liquid that resided inside.

The pyramid was surprisingly easy to get into; a few minutes after reaching the place, Fiera found an open door with steps leading down. The pyramid deserved more security, especially if it held the Black Jewel once…

Ignoring her thoughts, Fiera descended into the dark, damp pyramid. It certainly made a change from the humid desert; the sunlight from the deadly place shone in to dimly light the otherwise pitch dark tunnels.

After around ten minutes of exploring the tunnels that the steps had led into, Fiera found a rotten, ancient wooden ladder. She tried to climb it, but it soon crumbled. The opening above was lit up as brightly as the desert but was very high; too high to jump up. What to do?

Her eyes immediately settled on a miracle rope in the corner. But the question was… How had it got there? It certainly wasn't anywhere near as ancient as the ladder…

She swung the rope to the opening above and quickly climbed. Once reaching the top, she found that she was in a large room, and a table was in a middle, much alike a conference room seen in the Varrock or Falador castles. It was amazing…

Fiera didn't think as much. It was an old room with a table that was probably as rotten as the ladder; she cared not if archaeologists found the 'beauty' or not. She certainly wouldn't be reporting it to them.

She continued through a huge archway with colourful patterns dotted around on it. A normal person would have happily examined the animals and people that the art owned; Fiera, unfortunately, was not a normal person and took no notice to them whatsoever.

The next room served the first trap. As she stepped on a large tile she could not have evaded, several arrows shot out from the wall opposite. "Saradomin NO!" Fiera yelled, running back out of the archway into the Safe Room. The arrows continued to fire mercilessly - it didn't seem like they were about to stop anytime soon.

But how to stop them?

Fiera looked up and, for the first time, actually stared at the painting on the archway. That nose of the mummy was awfully large, rather like an elephant's trunk… She reached up and tugged on it - and suddenly the arrows stopped!

Fiera returned to the tile that triggered the arrows and examined it, putting her ear close to it. She could hear a mechanism working hard… It sounded like it was preparing for the next firing. And the tile was pressed down a few centimetres than it had been before…

Fiera shoved her foot down on to the tile after preparing to run… And the arrows did not fire like before! She quickly jumped over the tile. And seconds later, she heard a click and turned round to see the tile in its original position.

For the first time she looked at the room and sighed. She should have seen that it was a trap - there were holes for the arrows to fly through in the wall! She rolled her eyes; it was just like her father had said…

"_Fiera, yer're a stupid little girl, yer know that! Going down the sewers when yer kna perfectl' well there're ra's dahn there! Haw dare yer defy me! Dah'n talk! Ah dah'n wanna 'ear yer ever 'gain! G'aht!"_

Fiera shivered. That day she had certainly got out the house - almost as soon as her father went back to the pub for another pint or two.

She continued into the next room much more carefully this time. The walls were wrecked and there was a loud moaning from nearby…

Fiera jumped. A mummy, almost comically wrapped up in toilet paper leapt out at her with razor sharp claws. Fiera jumped back, unsheathing her sword in the same motion.

"Feel my blade!" Fiera roared with annoyance, and swept at the mummy. The mummy, however, was not as slow as Fiera had read in books. It dodged the attack with ease and in moments was behind Fiera, throwing down its claws towards her neck…

But Fiera wasn't that easy to beat either! She spun round, parrying the claws with her blade and then, with immense strength, threw the claws back. "My turn!" She snarled before stabbing at the mummy.

It shrieked and went berserk. It violently slashed quicker than Fiera had seen anything move before. Quickly she had a huge cut on her forehead, luckily just missing her left eye, and then a load of small cuts on her arms on legs. She managed to dispatch the mummy in the end though. She walked into the next room, the mummy behind her with its head impaled on a abnormally big stone.

The next room wasn't exactly pretty. There were two torches on either side of long steps. Fiera raised an eyebrow. Surely it wasn't this easy? She noticed several boulders shoved into the wall by the bottom of the steps with red stains on them.

Nope. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy!

Fiera began slowly walking up the steps and almost immediately stepped on a switch. The steps 'crumbled' and in their place was a very steep slope. A boulder that filled the whole width of the steps began rolling down from the top. Fiera looked round to see that a wall had been erected at the bottom of the steps. She groaned. Well, only one way out now.

She charged up the slope, desperately trying to defeat gravity as the boulder loomed perilously larger in front of her. Eventually it came within blade reach and soon crumbled with several slices of the sharp beast of a weapon.

The job of getting to the top of the steps got much easier soon, as the slope changed back into steps. When Fiera finally reached the top she found herself in a triangular room. In the centre was a marble plinth which, Fiera smartly assumed, had once held the Black Jewel of the Kharidian Desert. She inspected the room; it was rather dark, with only one torch in a corner. There were hieroglyphics dotted around the walls which Fiera had no care for; she couldn't read them, so why bother trying to?

When she thought all hope finding the jewel was lost she saw a glint in the darkest corner. She dashed over to it and crouched down, finding a cracked crystal ball. She raised her eyebrows - and would have grinned if she was in the mood. Would it still work, though?

She drew a circle on it with her forefinger (Which was the natural way of turning on a crystal ball) and miraculously it lit up. She bathed in its glory. What information could it possibly hold, though? She moved her head closer to see if it had anything that could help her. And, of course, it did.

……

_Ending on a cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter! I feel I could've added in a few more traps but didn't have time. Thanks for reading! I'll probably add soon _

_Zak_


End file.
